The present invention relates to patient support and transport devices such as hospital beds, carts, chairs, and stretchers. More particularly, the present invention relates to supports that couple medical accessories to patient supports.
The treatment of patients, whom are restricted to hospital beds, carts, stretchers and other patient support and transport devices, may require the administration of medications intravenously using IV bags supported by IV poles with or without infusion pumps and, in some cases, the administration of supplemental oxygen. It is known to provide patient supports having IV pole supports. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,319,816 and 5,407,163.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an accessory support apparatus for use with a patient support comprises a body including a plurality of accessory couplers, a coupler configured to couple the body to the patient support for pivotable movement about an axis of rotation, and a latch configured to lock the body selectively in one of a plurality of different positions relative to the patient support.
In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a push handle coupled to one of the accessory couplers. The push handle includes a grip portion to permit a caregiver to move the patient support. In another illustrated embodiment, an IV pole is coupled to the push handle.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for use with a patient support comprises a first member coupled to the patient support, a second member movably coupled to the first member, and a handle coupled to the first member. The second member includes an item holder.
In an illustrated embodiment, the first member is an outer telescoping member and the second member is an inner telescoping member which is movable relative to the outer telescoping member to adjust a position of the inner telescoping member. The apparatus also includes a coupler configured to lock a position of the inner telescoping member relative to the outer telescoping member.
In another illustrated embodiment, the handle is movable relative to the first member. A stop is illustratively coupled to the first member, and the handle is movable between the stop and the patient support. In one embodiment, the handle is configured to surround the first member. Therefore, the handle is slidable over the first member to permit the caregiver to adjust a position of the handle to a desired position on the first member.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, an apparatus for use with a patient support comprises a push handle including a grip portion to permit a caregiver to move the patient support, a coupler configured to couple the push handle to the patient support, and an IV pole coupled to the push handle.
In an illustrated embodiment, the push handle includes an outer telescoping member and the IV pole is an inner telescoping member which is movable relative to the outer telescoping member to adjust a position of the inner telescoping member relative to the push handle. In one embodiment, the push handle includes a grip portion which is movable relative to the outer telescoping member.
In another illustrated embodiment, a body is coupled to the push handle. The coupler is configured to couple the body to the patient support for pivotable movement about an axis of rotation. A latch is configured to lock the body selectively in one of a plurality of different positions relative to the patient support.